In which fate falters the wrong way
by latulaattacks
Summary: In which the first string of Seidou meets in unlikely ways and places. OUO Drug use warning. Blood warning. The first chapter is calm. There are also ships btw.
1. Kazuya Miyuki

In which the members of Seido all meet in strange places, all stories have to do with one another so be sure to not skip any. This is gonna be a long series ngl.

-Miyuki Kazuya-

Kazuya sighs as the beeping of his alarm stirs him from his sleep, his eyes lingering over the lump next to him. He slowly shuffles out of bed, the smell of beer and whisky apparent as he stumbles into the bathroom. The sound of the toilet flushing erupts throughout the apartment - then the loud squeak and woosh of the faucet. Kazuya slowly walks back into his room, pulling out clothes and other things before stumbling right back on into the bathroom. The figure in his bed unmoving, seemingly stilled by sleep. _Sleeping Beauty_ crosses his mind because this person was quite a looker and currently sleeping. The squeak of the tub's faucet rings throughout the apartment again, resulting in a small cringe from Kazuya, his face scrunching up in distaste for the noise. He washes off the night's sins and the smell of whisky and alcohol and other toxic remedies. As soon as he gets out, he finds himself sitting on the toilet, tired. His eyes are shut as he thinks about what type of rather dirty jobs a certain someone will have him do. Kazuya groans as he gets dressed - knowing that this person would be more than irritated if he was late and Kazuya doesn't really want to die just yet. He bids farewell to the person that was in his bed - the person is now raiding his fridge and he doesn't really mind.

Kazuya's red hoodie stands out in the crowd of seemingly grey people, his glasses also seemingly poking out like a sore thumb. He's honestly happy that he isn't in anyone else's territory because that could result in some… unpleasantries for a certain someone. That someone being Miyuki Kazuya. The sounds of Tokyo invade his ears and Kazuya doesn't really mind. Just this once, he listens in to people's conversations and the commercials flashing across a screen that belongs to what is assumed a television store. And alas, his journey comes to an end as he reaches his destination. His job.

"Oi, you're late Miyuki." A voice calls interrupting his mid flirt with the kind lady behind the desk. He likes buttering people up more than he should really and he can only snicker at the person behind the voice. "Noted." Kazuya states, shoving his hands into his pockets as he offers a small smile and the other can only feign being irritated but Kazuya knows this man is far from it. "Let's get started." Kazuya decides to say, interrupting the man mid-rant but since when did Kazuya have any care for such? The voice snickers before nodding, everything fading grey and black around them once more.

"Oi, _, you certainly like to ramble about useless details don't ya?" Kazuya muses, a shit-eating grin spreading across his lips. "Hey! You're the one that always complains about these jobs being dirty! You should consider this a favor!" The voice retorts, resulting in yet a wider grin spreading across his lips. Someone with a slightly calmer voice but yet all that scarier speaks up. "Careful what you wish for, Miyuki." Kazuya grins. He really should be careful what he wishes for because one day, he might get it.

Not that he'd argue with that. What he wants is something deeper than anyone would think. Something that only a special someone knows - and besides, as far as Kazuya's concerned he has it. What else could there be to wish for? A calmer job maybe but that doesn't matter. His grin turns into a sincere smile at the thought of the figure that was curled up, hidden from the world in fluffy quilts and silky sheets.

"And that's your job." The voice states, breaking Kazuya out of his trance - not that he'd miss much to begin with.

"Got it."

"Don't disappoint us."

"No promises, _."

Just an idea really. Also, the voices and lump in the bed are kinda obvious. But still, the characters names won't be introduced until their chapter comes. For example, since Miyuki already had his chapter, his name will be typed in the other chapters.' But for someone like Haruchi - since his name wasn't stated, will show up as "_" or "That voice." or "That person." Etc. It's basically a game of guess who.

I like the idea more than I should okay.


	2. Eijun Sawamura

Hn. -Eijun Sawamura-

The sound of an alarm rang noisily in his ears before the sound was turned off. There was the sound of blankets shuffling and the closing of a bathroom door. A loud woosh and squeak - probably the toilet and faucet. Eijun curled up more into his warm cocoon, not ready to get up at all. Work was gross. A few minutes later the sound of water hitting a marble floor rang throughout the house and Eijun assumed he better get up before his damned boyfriend said anything. Eijun showered in the evenings, so for now, he tossed on a baggy jacket and skinny jeans. He felt his phone go off, answering it and biting away the tired strain in his voice. "Hey _! What's up?"

"You're late Eijun-kun. _'s going off about taking your spot."

"A-Ah... Tell _ I'm sick! I'll be in later!"

And with a click, his phone was back in his pocket, a yawn escaping his lips. Kazuya - his boyfriend - finally strolled out ready to go. The two stated their goodbyes and Kazuya was out, headed to work while Eijun admittedly slouched over the counter.

Eijun's fingers grasped the doorknob, pushing it open with a click as he waltzed in, talking to his boss and apologizing about being late. _ snickered at him and Eijun swore he saw _ biting back their own laugh. How annoying secretaries are.

"Anyway, this job is more messy. Your style right? Don't mess up with your loud nature, Sawamura."

"Yes sir!" Came the rather upbeat and loud boy's response, bowing respectfully for no apparent reason. If Kazuya were here, Eijun would certainly end up teased.

Eijun's morning had been rather hectic - being late for work then being assigned a big job. It was definitely a change of pace. Usually _ got the harder jobs and Eijun got the petty and lamer ones. Eijun's shoes tapped against the sidewalk, pouting slightly at the thought of _. "Oi, oi. What do we have here?"

And before Eijun could retaliate, a voice was yanking him into a rather shady alleyway. "You're kinda cute."

Eijun really had no filter when he was speaking. "_-sama! Please! I'm a busy man!"

"Oi! Who're you calling _-sama?!" The voice shouted back. "You've stepped into some serious shit." A different voice spoke. Eijun was tempted to glance down at his shoe but he didn't, a red tinge dusting his cheeks instead as a cloth covered Eijun's mouth and he was coaxed into the warmth of a drugged sleep.

Prepare for the angst headed your way! This chapter was a little rushed. It's 2:22 am tho gomen.

Hope you enjoyed it! Leave reviews yes yes. Also, I'm still looking for a beta reader. OUO, someone who's good with grammar and can make my works a little less messy ty. Anyway, bye! I'll try to get either Haruchi or Kuramochi done by Sunday. (This specific chapter is being uploaded Sunday because it's 2 am and it's too much work to upload rn.)


	3. Kominato Haruichi

-Kominato Haruichi-

Haruchi sighed as he closed his phone, placing it in his pocket while the almost stone cold wall of a man complained about how hot it was. Haruchi sighed, knowing full well that the job Eijun would be given would be the hardest in a while. There was a reason they gave the harder jobs to _. They might just be testing Eijun in a way. "Do you think he'll be able to do it, _-San?" Haruchi asked the voice shook their head. "I hope so, Haruchi. We have a lot of hope placed in him."

How straightforward. (Not really.)

Haruchi allowed himself to slack just a tad as his fingers gingerly scrolled through the jobs and other lists. They were having some turf issues and they needed to dispose of it immediately. They were losing money on this and the higher ups would not be happy about that.

Speak of the devil.

"Sorry I'm late!" Eijun yelled - "Too loud..." Being mumbled right by Haruchi. Haruchi could only shake his head. "Don't worry, Eijun-kun! We have your job."

Haruchi began to explain everything from bottom to top, he even made Eijun repeat some things so the point got across well. A rival gang was up in their joint and they had to pop a bitch. "Anyway, do you understand-"

"Yeah, yeah! Just give me the folder already!" Eijun whined and Haruchi did just that.  
"Too loud..." Came from beside Haruchi again and the pinkette could feel his eye twitch a tad from underneath the curtain of pink.

"Be safe Eijun-kun."

"If you die I'll be ready anytime..."

"Yes si- WHAT?! I WON'T DIE!" Eijun shouted hands flying around.

Haruchi sighed as he glanced at his watch. "He's dead..." Mumbled _ and Haruchi wanted to slap him. "Don't think so negatively, _-kun."

"How is that negative...?"

"_!"

Haruchi sighed softly, shaking his head. It's a wonder they hadn't killed each other yet. Worry was planted across Haruchi's face until the phone rang.

"Kominoto Haruchi speaking!" Haruchi chimed into the phone, it was a number that belonged to quite literally, the highest of the high. The man had a booming loud voice and face to be scared of. It's a wonder how Eijun didn't lie dead in a ditch.

"Sawamura Eijun has been abducted by _ _. We're sending out a deployment squad. We want you on it."

"...Y-Yes sir!" Haruchi was shocked, fingers shaking as he slowly set the phone down.

"He's been abducted."

"Thump...thump..."

Haruchi could only roll his eyes as he sighed. "I'll be back." Was all Haruchi could mutter before shutting the wooden door behind him, irritation rarely showed it's face on the pink haired man so when the door slammed _ was certain the pinkette was worried. Their work place was disguised as a normal office. They couldn't be too obvious, could they? It was a rich looking place, fine marble decorated the desk he normally worked at. But, currently, they could be working in a dump for all he cared.

He was worried and a little mad that someone would even dare to take Eijun from them. (Even more infuriating because they've succeeded for all Haruchi knows.) It's almost like they finally discovered his meaning and decided to act upon it and Haruchi was not about to let such malicious intent fall upon his fellow comrade.

Except maybe they should just kidnap _ _. He's a stone with practically no emotion. Haruchi mentally cursed himself for that thought as he walked a little faster.

"Your highness..." Was mumbled under his breath.

Oh look

I'm actually working on it still.

/users/SyntheticBalloonKid - This is where most of my Diaya no Ace and other fandom-y stuff it. I'm thinking about not usng as it stands because there's so many glitches and i just

anyway, ill finish the series i have here and then ill stop posting all together and im sorry ;-;


	4. Ryousuke Kominato

-Ryousuke Kominato-

Ryousuke had never been one to actually kidnap people. Kidnapping was something that just didn't spark anything in him. When he did do it though, it made his hair feel greasy and his skin itch with sin. He felt a cold chill slide up his back and a sudden dead weight. He'd somehow always end up looking out for whoever fell in his grasp. Ryousuke wasn't nice, don't get him wrong. He just maybe had a brother complex.

So the boy before him, who just seemed too bright (it might blind him - despite his eyes being shut) came as big a shocker as any. He didn't thrash or argue too much and really, the way the kid's talking you'd assume he was with friends.

Ryousuke doesn't feel disgusting.

Ryousuke clicks his tongue in raw amusement. "Interesting." Leaves his lips before he can stop himself and the other two next to him tense. "So creepy...!" The brown haired boy before him whispers. "You kinda remind me of someone though. He's not as creepy as you but you guys have the same hair! Except his covers his eyes and-"

"Haruchi Kominoto." _ states, arms crossed as if just saying the name triggers some type of distaste. Ryousuke could only snicker under his breath at that. 'You act like you hit a sore spot on yourself.' He can't help but think. "Yeah!" Eijun sounds almost happy upon hearing the name.

"Do you know where he is?" Ryousuke's eyebrow lifts in slight curiosity. He was almost sure that younger brother of his would follow him like he did with everything else.

"Of course! But not without a fee." Eijun smiles a knowing smile - like he can read through Ryousuke completely. "Cheeky." Is the next word to completely fling past his lips without consent. "I've been called a lot of things but that's a first." Eijun sounds almost malicious as he says that and Ryousuke becomes a little more aware of how his comrades stand up a little straighter.

"What do you want?" _ states, not even seeking advice from Ryousuke beforehand. This kid has a bigger influence than he realizes. Maybe it's for the best - especially since he can't even hold his own remarks and comments back.

"Two simple things really. Freedom, and stay the Hell off our turf."

Everyone tenses except for Eijun and Ryousuke is shocked to find chills climbing up his neck. It's not like him to allow personal matters to infect - yes infect - his work, so everyone but Eijun is surprised when Ryousuke unties the kid.

"Start talking, less you want to die."

Eijun grins from ear to ear and Ryousuke suddenly becomes hyper aware of how truthful the kid seems. "I'll give you an address. Do you have anything I could write on?" And as if on cue, _ hands him a piece of paper and Eijun pulls out a pen, starting to scribble down an address.

461 xxxx-xxxxxx loser :p  
The first three numbers are right!  
Gosh I'm so proud!  
Anyway, I'll give you a clue.  
What street blossoms to life at midnight but dies down in the afternoon?  
Not really a clue but common knowledge. C'ya!

Ryousuke and the others didn't notice the door slam until it was too late. _ already starting after the kid. "Don't, _-chan. I know exactly where this is."

Ryousuke feels naked despite the extra layers he's dressed in. Like everyone can see through him - judging. Ryousuke can only have memories of a place so long and forgotten and it's almost annoying enough for him to open his eyes. But he doesn't. He doesn't want to see.

Sure enough, the street is bristling with life - it's uncomfortable. Why his brother chose such a Blooming place to begin with shocked him.

After all.

That place was the very definition of booming. It was full all the time. People. People everywhere. His feet were suddenly stomping throughout his ears, like every single step he takes is too loud. That everyone - anyone can hear him coming.

Become the predator or be the easy prey.

His cheeks grow red because it's cold and slightly warm at the same time. His eyes slowly open and he sees. He sees everyone and everything. People talking and laughing. People biting their tongues - searching for the right words. It's a lot prettier than he remembers it.

So much prettier. Almost like the world has aged and become a more liveable place. Maybe this is why he doesn't regret living. Because the world is absolutely shocking.

Lights' are right where they need to be. Signs flashing people - commercials. It isn't the same as people mocking or laughing at him. Poking and prodding. These people simply didn't know what took place six feet under.

And something tells him it's better that way. They can worry about it when it's their time. But right now, these people are blooming. Not blooming but blooming. Not blooming with white, bland colors that seek the sensitive and build them up with lies. But blooming with color that touches hearts - be it red or gold.

It's beautiful.

The air tasted raw. Like someone drugged everything along with their lungs. Sounds - sneakers squeaking against white tile as they walk sounded throughout the place they were in. Ryousuke found his eyes open. Surrounded by people - people with cameras.' People taking pictures. Talking in hushed whispers like this place would hurt them if they were too loud. All his eyes are greeted with is pain and remorse. It's not the people who're pointing and jabbing at the glass that separates them. No, these people are fine. Its his own grief clouding his vision and he never wants to see again.

A cough blinked him out of thought, pink eyes meeting that of another frail body. The clothing the boy wore was plain. A white gown. The frail boy had pink dusting his cheeks - eyes squinting as he gasped for air. A fever. Ryousuke - acting on raw emotion rather than actual thought, reached over and grabbed the kid's hand. The boy looked maybe ten. Much too young. Ryousuke gave a reassuring squeeze, burdening his eyes with yet another problem.

The chemicals were doing more harm than anything else. Then again, this is where default Demons' go. Demons' who can't hold their own. Who fail. Ryousuke would curse his brother if he had it in him. But he didn't.

Haruchi followed him.

The car accident was something that didn't deserve to happen to them. They weren't even driving. Their parents died on impact while they fell into a deep sleep. One that neither wanted to wake from. Knowing they'd be questioned and asked things.

"Did you see them?"

"What were they like?"

Ryousuke felt his attention drifting to a close. Knowing this is where and when he woke and he couldn't stop it.

Black is all he sees.

His memory cuts short there.

His fist hits the door a little harder than he intended. "Coming!" An unmistakable voice chimes from the other side. There's sounds - like the person is dressing. The door opens and the face before him falls. "Anikki...?"

"Haruchi." Ryousuke's own voice greets. He mentally curses how small and frail it sounds. It sounds almost like, I've seen things and done shit. Especially since his eyes are very much open. Ryousuke doesn't miss the shock that passes over his younger brother's face. Doesn't miss the white shirt that he's wearing. How coincidental.

"Where's Eijun-kun?" Haruchi asks, glare hardening. Ryousuke feels an eyebrow raise. Ah yes, that kid. The kid they let go about a week or so ago. "We let him go."

"Then how come..." Haruchi murmurs, suddenly tensing and face losing color. Suddenly - as shocking as it is - Ryousuke feels it. Afraid. Afraid something's happening to the kid. Ryousuke had thought the kid was being selfish - ordering them around the way he did. But no. He brought the two of them together and then disappeared just like that. Gone in a flurry of heat that was sure to burn all in it's wake. Eijun had more of an impact on both of them than Ryousuke initially thought.

Eijun taught him to see.

"We'll find him." Ryousuke concluded because he'll be damned before he lets something happen to that bright light. The one that blinded him but then offered his hand. Silently speaking, "Come with me."

And he isn't letting that light die.

Yo, I just realized i've been spellin Kominato wrong but im not gonna go back n fix it bc im lazy. But now y'know that I know 3

Remember

I'm still on AO3


	5. Furuya Satoru

-Furuya Satoru-

Furuya has never been one to really _care_ about what Eijun does. Furuya really struggles to see just what people find so interesting in the loud-mouthed kid. Furuya doesn't know how to express his emotions - so of course no one likes him. (At least that's what Furuya believes.) So here he stands, watching Haruchi hand over a yellow envelope. He watches as Eijun takes it gladly and Furuya has to say something. Anything.

"If you die I'll be ready anytime..."

Maybe it's his own way of encouraging the southpaw to try. Furuya can only watch as he leaves and suddenly there's this tight feeling in his gut like he's scared.

The next person to leave was Haruchi after the news of Eijun being kidnapped settled in. Furuya can only stare at the ground - he isn't sure why but he's horrified.

The first time he meant Eijun it was snowing. It was cold - just how Furuya likes it. But, Eijun was too loud. Too bright. It was almost like he was watching the sun dance around a snowman. He couldn't help but stare, surprised that one so small can and will harbor so much energy - something Furuya lacks.

It's like staring at everything he lacks take shape into a Human being.

It was annoying.

The kid had somehow managed to bounce into Furuya's field of vision, laughing and holding out a snowball. "We're having a snowball fight! You've been watching for a while so I thought maybe you wanted in?" The kid asked, grinning from ear to ear like he'd just won the lottery.

Furuya simply took the puff of snow - unsure of what to do but look up to this kid.

Furuya had the best time of his life that day.

Furuya saw the kid again - as shocking as it was. It looked like someone fragile - maybe even broken was getting the sharp end of a stick from an (honestly speaking) unattractive male. "You can't just do that to people!" The kid yelled - it was almost like watching a solar flare take place. Coated in extra energy and topped with pure, raw anger.

"I'll talk the way I want to anyone!"

The two bickered back and forth - the next thing Furuya knew Eijun had a black eye and was slumped against the wall. The bigger and meaner looking man raised his fist, ready for another blow. Furuya could only watch.

The blow never came.

Instead, fire. Literal fire is all Furuya saw - wide eyed as the flames reached from the slumped figures clenched fist, the meaner man gripping his nose. Droplets of blood dripping from the most definitely broken bone. People all around him continued on. Like they hadn't even seen the fire. And they probably didn't.

Did no one else see that?

It was October when he was handed a slip. It was a request to join a company named Seidou - not really a company but a gang. Furuya looked into it more and found out that kid was apart of it. His mother warned him of that type of crowd - said it was dangerous and he shouldn't go. Furuya had no intention of going until an email popped up on his computer.

Furuya! Remember that time when we had a snowball fight?

Well.

Even if you don't remember at least know that Seidou's always open. It's kinda hot here though!

Oh and they have good ice cream and...

He didn't need to read the rest to know who it was from. What mattered was Eijun remembered him.

Furuya packed his bags the next day.

So there Furuya stood, staring at his feet. "Sad..." Was all that Furuya could mumble. Suddenly something sparked in him. Determined to find that of the sun because how would anyone else be saved by its rays if it was poisoned or killed or worse.

Furuya was determined to save Eijun Sawamura no matter what.

A month.

A solid month is all Furuya managed to think about. A whole month since Eijun disappeared - even with the help of Ryousuke and Haruchi.

He didn't mean it.

He didn't want it to slip out.

"Dead."

 **The look the others' gave him that day made Furuya** ** _feel_** **.** He refuses to let Eijun Sawamura die before Furuya knows what he does to the others.


End file.
